plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 February 2016
11:30 ? 11:37 ess-cahpehh 12:12 :| 02:53 ?? 02:53 :| 07:02 There's ONE Day until PVZGW2 and WMag is deleting the GW2 chars 07:35 User blog:CitronFire3/Take Back Our Shadows 07:56 ;3 08:29 CitronFire3 PING 08:29 hhiii 08:29 Thread:33994 Read all of this please. 08:29 User blog:CitronFire3/Take Back Our Shadows 08:29 OH OK 08:29 oh no we have to delay fae!!!!! 08:29 yea!!! 08:30 we have to like seriously!!!!!!!!!! 08:30 ik 08:30 jk 08:32 k 08:33 User blog:CitronFire3/Take Back Our Shadows CHILDREN 08:33 READ 08:34 no. 08:35 i already read it. 08:36 I CAN'T 08:36 i'm sorry 08:36 wait 08:37 together we travel? i like the plot, can i sign up? 08:37 Sure 08:38 ill sign up as plush, myles, and noah, and maybe super fan imp 08:39 K 08:44 I also thought of this weird little world for pvz:demensions. 08:49 CitronFire3 PING 08:49 WAT 08:49 NO ONE ELSE IS HERE, I NEED COMPANY. 08:49 PLS 08:49 DONT HATE ME 08:49 DX 08:49 i dont 08:49 lets rpppppppp 08:49 KAYYY 08:50 User blog:CitronFire3/Take Back Our Shadows what do u think of this BTW 08:50 Maybe together we travel or something? 08:50 watr 08:50 wat 08:50 Nah 08:50 not now 08:50 we need more people 08:50 actually 08:50 TBH we dont 08:50 Thats only for PVZ: Infection 08:51 we could even start The Longest Journey for all I care 08:51 the longest journey? 08:51 wait, is that another rp? 08:51 yes 08:52 K LETS START....... WHATEVER WE ARE DOING 08:53 What do u wanna do 08:53 Maybe the longest journey? 08:54 Ooh 08:54 Ok 08:54 Alright 08:54 EPISODE 1: Flusion 08:54 3 08:54 2 08:54 1 08:55 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 08:55 (Myles) :MEH GAWD IM BORED 08:55 Have you read the storyline of TLJ? 08:55 nope 08:55 XD 08:55 Mangoo has discovered a place called Flusion and is now making his journey there. Along the way he meets Portaleaf and discovers some mysterious purple-eyed plants in his dreams who appear to be training him, but they are worst then Mangoo thinks. 08:56 Oh, so like......boot legs? 08:56 yes 08:56 Dreamwalker Boot-legs 08:57 (bl mf) (bl ps) (bl pl) (bl mg) (bl ss) (bl gm) (bl sp) 08:57 wow 08:57 (Techwalker to? btw they have orange eyes for some reason) 08:57 all of those failed 08:57 I presume I need to dew somethin'? 08:57 (B-l mf) 08:57 omg 08:57 (b-l mf) (B-l ps) (b-l pl) (b-l mg) (b-l ss) (b-l gm) (b-l sp) 08:57 (b-l ma) 08:57 (b-l mo) 08:57 there 08:58 LOOK AT HYPNOS EDITS 08:58 666 08:58 WAT 08:58 :o 08:58 *EXPLODES* 08:58 K 08:58 Anyway 08:58 lets start 08:58 (BL Myles):*looking around, trying to find other boot legs* 08:59 (mangoo) : Ah, classic day. Sunny. Beautiful *he lies on the ground* 08:59 (mangoo) : Can't everyday be this way? 08:59 *a map suddenly appears next to him* 09:00 (Mangoo) : What is this? *he glares at it* 09:00 (mangoo) : Map to.. Flusion? Hmm. 09:00 (mangoo) : Sounds interesting. Maybe theres other plants there. 09:00 Do I need to sign up or..? 09:00 The Longest Journey Sign up here 09:01 I would suggest using someone whos not apart of Flusion 09:01 and would make the journey with him 09:01 I'm not sure how much BL Mirage has seen... 09:01 (mangoo) : Quite lonely here. Might as well go. Never know whats there 09:02 (Mangoo) : Well, just gotta follow this map, but it's quite far away. This will be the longest journey. 09:32 Ik XD 09:32 "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?" 09:32 XD 09:32 you're not a student, you're the butt-hurt teacher telling the student off 09:32 LOL XD 09:33 I need my B-crat rights again :P 09:33 Puffy and wmag can be very jerkish. 09:33 and puffy can be............. weird 09:33 flashbacks 09:34 lol 09:35 I hate Wmag 09:35 I dont like wmag , but i dont hate him. 09:36 cuz you haven't had past with him 09:36 When I joined the wiki 09:36 he was kind to me 09:36 but later 09:36 on 09:37 he just turned his back on me and started calling me stupid and a idiot and stuff 09:37 or whatever 09:37 I don't fully remember 09:37 but It was insulting stuff 09:37 People say i cant take a joke..... i cant. 09:37 cf3 09:37 DON'T LOG THIS. 09:37 or i will hate you 09:37 OH CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 09:37 but anyways 09:37 Its not my choice to log stuff! 09:38 It logs itself automatically!! 09:38 afk 09:39 IM SCREWEDD 09:39 cf3 pm 09:39 ^ rest in peace 09:39 k 09:39 darn 09:39 can i jooin? 09:39 Join what 09:40 the pm, multi pm. 09:52 bac 09:53 wow 09:54 Anyways, ima explain the PVZ:Zombensions. 09:54 So, you complete 4 levels of the tutorial 09:55 So... Now what? 09:55 Then, Crazy Dave approaches you, asking if the player has a gear, he needs it to fix penny, but utterly failing, resulting in teleporting into the multi-verse 09:57 The first Zombension they find is the plush zombension. 09:59 They encounter Plush peashooter on level one, if they beat the level, they earn plush peashooter, which shoots faster and has more defense than peashooters. 10:03 um 10:03 how would a PLUSH have more health 10:03 it has no life\ 10:03 (it has a stuff layer, meaning if the outer side is eaten, the stuffing layer will be its second life.) 10:04 (ik its weird, BUT ITS PVZ, WHO CARES?) 10:05 (but, if the outer layer is destroyed, it cant attack, 10:09 Anyways, next level, they encounter plush cone heads, but they are very easy to destroy, so lets cut that out. 10:14 Level 3, the user encounters Plush wall nuts, they have WAY LOWER defense than other wall nuts, but have 4 layers. 10:18 Level 4, Last stand level, 1500 sun 10:20 Level 5, Plush attack (plush zombension special mini game) level 10:22 Level 6, Stuffy-Shroom, stuffy shroom heals plush plants in a 3 x 3 area 10:24 Level 7, Normal level 10:25 Level 8, Portal level, portals allow you to go to different zombensions 10:31 bump 10:32 lol 10:32 i'm f0kin pumped for this tonight 10:33 cos 9 pm 10:33 Level 9, Plush Sunflowers, Plush sunflowers heal other plants in a 2 x 2 radius, she also produces sun 10:33 GARDEN WARFARE 2 10:33 IS 10:33 TOMMOROW 10:33 FOKING 10:33 HYPED 10:34 i'm not the only one who knew the release date so early lel :P 10:34 once it's released, i'll claim everybody 10:34 ^ ha ha ha no 10:34 i reserved all the imps 2016 02 22